Only you
by Lin Zu
Summary: "Cada aventura, cada sensación que la he pasado a tu lado, es como un tesoro que quiero proteger durante toda mi vida." por que un Strider, nunca se rinde. Y si el factor es English, lo dará todo por todo.- ((Una oportunidad? ( w ) pasen y lean :3)


Bueeeeenas! Ha sido tiempo desde que no he actualizado algún fic hehe ;D Solo espero que les guste, esto es DirkJake y algo del comic (?)

Homesuc no me pertenece, todo es de Andrew Hussie, lo mío es la historia uvu te-hee~ (?)Y no sé cuantos caps habrá

Sin más, a leer! :]

Only you

Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero desde hace un largo tiempo me gustas. Si, hay muchas veces en que tu actitud es demasiado idiota y boba para mi gusto… ¿Sabes que? Hay ocasiones en las que realmente no me importa mucho, por que eres tú y solo tú.

Cada aventura, cada sensación que la he pasado a tu lado, es como un tesoro que quiero proteger durante toda mi vida. Mi corazón, mi corazón es todo tuyo, más sin embargo… estás un poco lejos de entender todo esto, ¿no? Llego el momento de afrontar las cosas, otras dos chicas estaban tras de ti y siendo sinceros… ¿Tú te fijarías en mi? ¿Tú mejor amigo? ¿Un chico?

He vivido solo durante mucho, el amor de mi hermano a sido muy escaso, por lo que no se muy bien como es estar al lado de un novio, amante o como quieran decirle. Tengo miedo de perder lo que amo y es muy difícil saber el hecho de que estarías lejos de mí. No tengo consuelo alguno, puesto que Roxy en estos momentos está con Jane para apoyarla y yo… ¿Y yo qué? No podré mostrar nada por fuera, pero por dentro…estoy muriendo. Entiéndelo, te deseo, te anhelo, te quiero, te amo… Te… Te todo!

¿Es posible que la esperanza y el corazón puedan estar juntos por siempre? ¿O tal vez la vida se llevará a la esperanza y deje a un corazón solitario? ¿Y si una luz se roba la esperanza del corazón? ¡Quien sabría decirlo en estos momentos! Amor mío, solo dime que estarás junto a mi, solo dame un oportunidad. Dame una esperanza y todo este sufrimiento eterno acabará.

Oh vaya, repentinamente me llevé la sorpresa de que… me has aceptado. Accedí a confesarme por mi propios esfuerzos, y a la final ¿Valieron la pena?

golgothaTerror [GT] empezó a molestar a timeoTestificado [TT]

GT: Dirk… ¿Lo que dices es en serio?

GT: Es decir…woa… si que me has tomado en roja

GT: Ah, pero si es así ¿Por qué no? intentémoslo

¿Era una broma,no? ¿Era de verdad, cierto? ¿O solo estaba jugando conmigo? Mi corazón hacia *doki doki*. Saqué la ventana de pester y vi el perfil de mi celular, estábamos los dos juntos, sonrientes ¿Mi sueño se hizo realidad? Pero… y si luego ya no quiere estar conmigo y se va? ¿Volveré a estar solo en medio del mar? No quiero eso…pero, debo de intentarlo, intentar un futuro junto el.

TT: ¿En serio? English… ¿Lo dices en serio?

GT: Yep, aparte… también estuve algo confundido respecto a este tema desde hace algún tiempo hehe

GT: Qué te parece si tenemos una cita?

TT:…

Y nunca pude haber estado más feliz que ahora, hasta ni se que decir respecto a todo. Solo…solo se que tu eres el único que levanta cada partícula de mi cuerpo, el único que puede romperme en un instante y a la vez repararme en un segundo.

Solo y estaría bien, abrirse en una pequeña acepción? No puedo más… Tengo que….

TT: En tu planeta, voy para allá. Espérame.

GT: Eh? Oh, está bien *le guiña*

GT: Nos vemos ~

golgothaTerror [GT] dejó de molestar a timeoTestificado [TT]

Es increíble como con un solo guiño me puedes hacer palpitar, no, todo de ti es increíble. ¿Qué hay con esa sonrisa de chico despreocupado? ¿Y tus ojos? Siento que me seducen… Tu boca, tu aroma, me atrae con locura. Es difícil resistirse a ti y tal vez es por eso que muchos y muchas te tienen ganas… Pero no, yo en esta batalla, los he vencido.

Lo mejor será que me ponga una ropa aceptable, en estos momento estoy hecho un asco con tanto movimiento que he tenido hoy y quien sabe, Jake… en vez de yo ser Englishiado (como dice Roxy) el caerá e los encantos de un Strider.

…

Al llegar a tu planeta, noté que estabas esperándome…junto a tu Sprite… sobre una de las tantas rocas rojas existentes aquí. Me saludas agitando tu mano de un lado para otro y corres hacia mí, atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo del cual yo correspondo sin dudarlo. Luego de unos instantes, me separo un poco de ti y tomo tu rostro entre mis manos, sonríes y yo lentamente me voy acercando más y más a tu labios… Hasta que siento que tu manos de colocan en mi pecho y me detienen por unos segundos.

-Dirk… vas muy rápido.- dices un poco nervioso.

-Es inevitable, English.-

-Hehe… No quieres caminar y hablar más sobre esto? Es que todo está sucediendo muy a lo apresurado.

-Actúas como una completa colegiala en sus 15, te has dado cuenta? Pero si así lo quieres, está bien.

-Colegiala de 15?! Me estás tomando el pelo, Strider?! Ahg!- te sonrojaste un poco y diste media vuelta para irte caminando. Yo sonrio de medio lado y con una sola y larga pisada ya puedo estar detrás de ti, te abrazo como nunca lo he hecho.

-Tranquilo, tu príncipe no dirá nada en contra tuyo…

-Esto es… vergonzoso… mira que hasta Erisol vómito de ver tanto romance.

Yo río bajito y acomodo mi cabeza en tu cuello, si tan solo pudiese estar así siempre, pero me temo que es cuestión de tiempo para que te separes de mí.

Y así fue como dije, pero algo que no me esperaba, es que tu tomases mi mano mientras caminábamos por las ruinas de tu planeta.

-Strider, desde cuando sientes esto por mi?- preguntas mirándome curioso y con algo de nervios.

-Desde hace un largo tiempo, Jake. ¿Auto-respuesta no te lo había dicho?

-He… si… pero nunca le entendí bien. Solo cuando dijo "Nuestro amor", me quedé pensante.

-¿Nuestro amor? Vaya, la auto-respuesta es directa.

Y vaya que lo es, todavía recuerdo cuando vi aquel beso que me diste. Fue todo fantástico y sugoi, nosotros dos frente a un volcán explotando, se veía mágico así como en los animes que siempre veo.

"_Tal vez y solo tal vez, ¿Seremos algo por siempre?"_

_Continuará…_

Proximo cap: "Tu, yo, en una larga cita"

Aw, si tienen ideas me dicen uwu ciao~


End file.
